The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A variety of devices have been employed to hold multiple semiconductor substrates in a semiconductor deposition reactor for faster processing. These devices are commonly configured to maintain multiple wafers (substrates/samples) at the same controlled temperature during material growth.